Por Siempre & Para Siempre
by Xaviera Echelon
Summary: Summary:   ¿Que hubiese pasado si Damon no hubiese matado a Lexi?  ¿Y si de repente se miraran a los ojos y descubrieran lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro?   Entra y Averígualo.  Basado en el capitulo "9" 162 velas de Vampire Diaries.


Summary:

Que hubiese pasado si Damon no hubiese matado a Lexi?

¿Y si de repente se miraran a los ojos y descubrieran lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro?

Entra y Averígualo.

Basado en el capitulo 9:162 velas de Vampire Diaries.

Damon POV

Entonces la mire. Cuando vi sus hermosos y profundos ojos regrese a la realidad, pues en ellos estaban reflejados claramente el, miedo, dolor, comprensión, y ¿amor?...

Mire una de mis manos y en ellas tenia una estaca de madera, esta estaba cerca del pecho de Lexi, peligrosamente cerca, en la otra sostenía, por la cintura, su cuerpo.

-Si Me Vas a matar hazlo ya de una vez - me dijo con voz fría.

Si, fría, así ella era conmigo fría, cortante, distante y muy indiferente (solo conmigo). Cuando le preguntaba algo respondía solo con monosílabos y con voy dura y cortante, o simplemente no me contestaba. Por lo mismo envidiaba a Stefan con el era todo lo contrario a mi (bueno, era su mejor amigo). Realmente esta chica tenía mi mundo patas arriba.

Me golpee mentalmente por haberla asustado, tire la estaca lejos y enderecé su cuerpo, la mire directamente a los ojos y me di la vuelta con dirección hacia el bosque. La noche estaba muy oscura y la luna brillaba con mucha intensidad.

Empecé a correr rápidamente, no entendía muy bien lo que me pasaba, me detuve al sentir que alguien me seguía, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa, mirándome con curiosidad y miedo. Si, miedo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me dijo con voz temblorosa, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que pequeñas y finas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, quería correr hacia ella y secar sus pequeñas lagrimas con mis manos y quitarle todo ese miedo, pero corría la peligrosa posibilidad de asustarla aun mas (si eso era posible), y alejarla aun mas de mi.

-No lo se- le dije con voz apagada - Creo que…-No alcancé a terminar de hablar, pues Lexi me interrumpió…

-¡Maldita Sea Damon!, ¡Dime ¿Por Que Lo Hiciste!, ¿¡Porque Me Dejaste Vivir!-Me dijo gritando, mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

(N/A: Desde aquí escuchen la cancion: Flightless bird american mouth de Iron & Wine)

Me estaba conteniendo fuertemente de no ir y abrazarla, pero en esos momentos mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueo notablemente y corrí hacia ella.

La rodeé con mis brazos, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Ella rodeo mi cintura con sus delicados brazos y apoyo su cabeza entre mi pecho y mi cuello, debía admitirlo me gustaría estar así mas tipo con ella.

Poco a poco sus llantos se calmaron, hasta que solo oía su respiración contra mi cuello.

-Aun No Has Contestado Mi pregunta – me dijo milagrosamente con su voz normal, su voz era suave y delicada, transmitía paz y tranquilidad, aun seguíamos abrazados cuando me respondió.

-Tengo Miedo De Que Mi Respuesta No Sea De Tu Agrado – le dije con tristeza en la voz,

-Mientes – me dijo tranquilamente,

-No, Es Verdad Temo Que Mi Respuesta Te Aleje De Mi, Aun Mas Si Eso Es Posible – le dije apretando nuestro abrazo un poco más.

-Mientes – me dijo otra vez, pero esta vez alejándose un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos, pero sin quitar sus brazos de mi cintura, - Por Que El Gran Damon Salvatore No Le Teme A Nada, ¿Recuerdas? Esa Era Una De Tus Reglas – me dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente

-Siempre Hay Una Excepción A La Regla – le dije sonriendo torcidamente

-Entonces Pruébame Y Respóndeme Lo Que Te pregunte Hace Un Rato – me dijo desafiándome con la mira, pero una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, no me quedo mas remedio que responderle con la verdad.

-Porque…Me Enamore De Ti, Te Quiero, Te Amo, Quiero Protegerte Y Que Estés Por Siempre y Para Siempre A Mi Lado – le conteste lo mas sinceramente posible, aunque las palabra fluyeron solas. Ella me miro y supe lo que debía hacer.

Me acerque a ella despegando mi mano derecha de su perfecta espalda y posicionándola en su cuello, atrayéndola hacia mi, ella cerro sus hermosos ojos ipso facto* yo le imite.

Nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso dulce, romántico, y desesperado. Sus Labios eran suaves y calidos, por mucho tiempo espere este momento y no podía estar mas feliz al sentir que se había cumplido.

Cuando nos separamos, ella me miro sonriendo, a lo que yo le respondí con otra sonrisa y me abrazo, le respondí al abrazo y ella susurro:

Por Siempre Y Para Siempre

Por Siempre Y Para Siempre – le respondí volviendo a besarla.

The End

Bueno Esta Es Mi Primera Historia Que Publico… Se Aceptan Todo Tipos De Comentarios (por favor no sean tan crueles).

Aun Me Falta Publicar El Siguente Capitulo Contado Desde La perspectiva De Lexi.

No Estaria Mal Que Me Dejen Saber Que Piensan Acerca De Mi Fic, En Un Simple Review.

Gracias


End file.
